As Your Maker
by Zarathustrian
Summary: Having escaped the Authority's compound, and with sunrise fast approaching, Pam and Tara are forced to seek shelter in an abandoned mine shaft.


**A/N **_These two amazing characters do not belong to me. Insert typical statements, etc, etc. Please excuse any small errors, I wasn't exactly focusing on in-depth details in this! And of course, I hope you enjoy and I always welcome feedback. _

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort had never been so thankful in her long life. Escaping from the underground compound that the Authority called home had been harder than anyone had anticipated. Now, as she stood several miles away with Tara Thornton beside her, she took a moment to study her surroundings thoroughly. When the Authority had taken her captive, she'd used her heighten senses to maintain a sense of direction. Shreveport was several hours to the north and Pam knew that she and her progeny could not make the journey before sunrise.

"Fuck me." Pam cursed under her breath, glancing towards Tara. The battle they'd undertaken to escape had taken its toll on the baby vamp and she was standing, silently, beside her maker, uncertain what to say or do. Tara shuffled from one foot to the other anxiously. Remaining in one place for any length of time, exposed as they were, was an invitation for the Authority to spot them and take them out. Tara had seen her fair share of vampires splatter right before her and the very idea that she could watch her maker explode into a puddle of goop made her uneasy.

"There's an old, abandoned mine not far from here." Tara offered finally. In the back of the utility truck she'd been carted in, alongside Jason and Jessica, she had not taken her attention from her surroundings and was now pleased she could offer her maker someplace they could vanish into, someplace safe from prying eyes and from the impending sunrise. Pam glanced at her once more and gave a nod, pleased. Wordlessly, they moved as fast as lightening towards the mineshaft.

Disagreeably damp, cold and generally miserable, the deserted mineshaft was perfect. Having ignored the 'No Trespassing' sign nailed to the gate, Tara had used her enhanced strength to break the lock holding a large wooden door in place over the face of the man made cave and then allowed Pam to enter before her. As the darkness engulfed them, the entrance becoming a tiny speck of light that faded with each step deeper into the mine, Tara could sense Pam's tension easing.

"We'll be safe here. For however long we need to be." Tara pointed out, if only to vocalise the thoughts they both held onto. Pam merely nodded as they reached a bend in the tracks, veering left. Before long, they reached a point where the cave had crumbled in on itself eons ago. Old mining equipment had rusted where it had been left, an upturned mine cart abandoned; the wood looking as if it would crumble upon the touch.

"I've seen worse " Pam commented almost casually as she looked over at Tara, whose expression revealed she was less than impressed with their lodgings. The cold ground would be uncomfortable, but no less so than a poorly made coffin. Pitching a sigh, Tara moved towards the wall of the mineshaft and sank down to the ground, leaning back and drawing her knees to her chest. Trying to ignore the insatiable hunger she felt, she threw a look up at Pam who remained standing, hands on her hips.

"You waiting for an invitation?" Tara asked as the older vampire met her gaze. There was a softness to Tara's voice as she spoke, a gentle look in her chocolate eyes and Pam permitted the shortest of smiles before she lowered herself to sit beside Tara. The younger woman quickly slid her arm about Pam's shoulder, drawing the blonde closer. If they were human, the gesture would have been only as a means to keep themselves warm and although Pam's skin seemed colder an usual, Tara knew no amount of 'snuggling' would warm either of them.

Long minutes of silence stretched between them until Tara began to wonder if Pam had simply fallen asleep. Dawn was fast approaching and both women were exhausted, Tara knew. Just as she began to consider trying to sleep herself, Pam shifted in her embrace, twisting away until she was facing the younger vampire.

"What you did for me..." Pam began, hesitantly. Emotions were not her strong suit. Expressing them was even harder.  
"It was nothing." Tara replied flippantly, irritating the blonde before her.  
"It was stupid. You could have been killed." It was not simply that Tara was her progeny that caused Pam to feel such a strong wave of protection for the woman, the building tension between them was so much more than that and Pam could not find the words to express how she'd felt when Tara had appeared in the hall of the holding cells, how she'd grabbed ahold of the silver handle irregardless of the searing pain that had followed. Pam felt her cheeks flush as she recalled the embrace they had shared, without words, just a kiss that sealed everything between them, that had cemented once and for all the acknowledgment of how they felt about one another.

Tara remained silent as she bore Pam's wrath. "As your maker, I command you to never, ever do that again." As she had spoken, her voice had softened along with her gaze. Tara would have groaned at the words had she not seen and heard the change in Pam's temperament. Letting out a sigh, Tara simply nodded. When she felt Pam's hand upon her cheek, she felt her body tense. Yet when Pam's soft lips met her own, her entire body melted into the older woman's, her hands automatically took hold of Pam's shoulders, her lips meshed with Pam's as she pulled her maker closer.

Without the need to pause for breath, the two women remained locked in an embrace that increased in passion as the seconds sped past. With a soft growl, Tara used her enhanced speed to draw the woman into her lap, Pam straddling the dark-skinned woman and had Tara not known better, she would have sworn she felt a heat rising between them as the kiss deepened. Feeling Pam's tongue slowly snake across her lips, seductively teasing her, Tara emitted another growl of passion as she slid her hands down Pam's body, groping at the woman's hips and pulling her even closer.

"Sweet Jesus." Tara muttered as Pam pulled back, still straddled upon the younger woman, sliding her hands down Tara's chest to cup her breasts and squeeze them softly. In an unexpected flash of movement, Pam successfully removed the woman's bloodstained leather jacket and tossed it aside, making short work of the blank tank beneath. "Wait." Tara whispered as Pam mated to reach for the leggings she wore.

"No." Pam remarked smugly, slipping her fingertips past the waistband. "These are hideous." She commented idly as she lifted her gaze to meet Tara's. "it hurts my eyes just to look at them." Tara snorted and allowed Pam to continue for a omens longer, sliding her fingers sensually across Tara's skin. Yet before Pam's touch could continue, Tara reached down and took Pam's hands in her own.

"I said wait."  
"Don't make me say it, Tara Thornton, because I will."  
"The fuck you will." Tara asserted herself, tightening her grip on Pam's wrists. It was impossible, she knew, to even consist overpowering Pam because the older vampire simply would not allow it. Still, Tara wanted to take charge, wanted to show this woman exactly own she felt. The panic she had felt upon seeing Pam be taken by the Authority was much more than just a progeny seeing her maker suffer, it ran deeper than that. Tara had already acknowledged the rising sexual tension between them and had planned to do something about it before the Authority had so rudely interrupted.

Intrigued, Pam allowed herself to be manhandled by her progeny. Under any other circumstances, this display of defiance a would have seen Tara held by the throat, once again, and pinned to the nearest wall until she submitted. For now, Pam would allow this form of defiance, curiosity and arousal winning over.

"That's more like it." Tara soothed as she felt the tension fade from Pam's body. Running her fingertips up along the exposed flesh of Pam's arms, she was almost certain the vampire shivered under her touch. Reaching the short sleeves of the leather dress Pam wore, Tara let her touch trail across the material and move back. Grazing over Pam's shoulders, she lent close to the woman, capturing her lips with her own as her fingers found the zip and tugged it downwards. Pulling back, breaking their kiss, Tara held Pam's gaze as she pulled the zipper down and slowly slid the garment from Pam's shoulders.

Naked from the waist up, Pam held a smug smile on her features as Tara inhaled sharply as the sight before her. Nipples erect, skin pale and soft, Pam enjoyed watching as Tara's eyes widened in appreciation. Tenderly, almost hesitantly, Tara brought her hands up to cup Pam's breasts, her touch like fire upon Pam's flesh. Bowing her head, Tara brought her mouth to Pam's nipple, kissing it softly as Pam gasped loudly. Encouraged, Tara rolled her tongue across the swollen bud before covering it with her mouth.

Pam's fingers found their way into Tara's straightened hair, removing the clasp that held her ponytail in place and releasing the locks. Tara lifted her mouth to Pam's, the kiss deep, tongues clashing as their pace quickened, Tara's hands running a path down Pam's sides. In that moment, Tara wondered if the vampire was ticklish and the thought brought a grin to her face.

"Try it and," Pam broke their kiss and gave her progeny a dark glare, "I'll fucking stake you myself." Feeling properly chastised, Tara continued her path downwards though the smirk remained on her lips until Pam kissed her once more. With the leather dress bunched down around Pam's waist, Tara whimpered softly, tugging at the leather once more. Underestimating her strength in the height of passion, she was dumbstruck when the leather gave way, tearing. "Rip it off my body. Right now." Pam commanded and for once, Tara was only too willingly to oblige. The garment was quickly discarded as Tara returned her attention to the now completely naked women in her lap.

The lace bra Tara wore was soon added to the growing pile of discarded clothing, along with the hideous leggings she wore, Pam's lightening fast moves catching Tara by surprise. Less than a second had passed and yet now they were both naked, Pam once again settling in Tara's lap, taking the woman's hands and placing them upon her hips. With a firm grasp, Tara pulled Pam's body against her own, their naked flesh meeting, the scent of arousal thick around them. Tara inhaled deeply, the scent radiating from Pam like a drug to her and she wanted to bury herself in the source. With great restraint, Tara instead kissed Pam deeply, one hand slowly moving from Pam's hip to her inner thigh.

Tracing nonsensical patterns along smooth flesh, Tara teased as she drew closer to the damp curls between Pam's thighs, pulling back before repeating her motions. Pam bit down on Tara's lower lips, fangs clicking into place. Tara finally let her fingers take control as she slid inside of Pam, gasping with unadulterated pleasure at the wetness she had created. Pam hissed as her eyes fluttered shut, head falling back, exposing her throat to Tara. As Tara's fingers continued to move within her maker, she brought her lips to Pam's neck, kissing softly at first.

Yet as the pace built, the kisses became harder and she grazed her own fangs across the pale flesh, not enough to break the skin, but enough to draw a gasp of pleasure from the woman glued to her body. Tara drove her fingers deeper into Pam as Pam thrust against her, crying out as her senses overwhelmed her.

Without warning, Tara removed her fingers from the vampire, causing Pam to growl and bear her fangs in displeasure. Tara couldn't take the look seriously, given that Pam's hair was already a mess hanging around her shoulders and her arousal was still evident in her gaze. Soothingly, Tara brought her free hand to caress Pam's breast, grazing her thumb lightly over Pam's nipple.

"I want this moment to last." Tara offered softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she watched Pam's expression soften. Between her brief explanation and the continued attention she showered on Pam with her caressing touch, the older vampire nodded and soon lost herself in the enjoyment of Tara's touch. Fingertips traced over flesh once more as Tara fought to restrain herself. It was true, she wanted to enjoy every moment of this encounter, wanted to draw it out as long as possible. Though neither of them vocalised their fears, they both knew their escape from the Authority was far from over and that come the following night, they'd be once again fighting for their lives.

"Tara!" Pam gasped as Tara once again entered her, deeper than before, harder than before. "God! Fuck!" Pam cried out, thrusting against Tara's hand, demanding more. Tara obliged as her thumb flicked over the swollen bud between the curls, causing Pam to jerk violently in her arms. Falling forward, Pam used the cave wall behind Tara's back to hold herself upright. As Tara withdrew her touch for a second time, Pam's nails dug into the rock, crushing the immediate area into rubble that scattered to the ground.

"As your maker, I command you to fuck me!" Pam's voice was harsh, yet thick as she held Tara's gaze, arousal evident in her sky-blue gaze, with just a hint of desperation. Tara gave a guttural moan, half enraged at having heard those fucking words once more, half filled with a desire to pleasure her maker. As she slid two fingers deep inside the writhing woman, Tara deliberately refrained from using enhanced speed. Certainly, she would do as her maker had commanded, but she would even more certainly do it her way.

Pam pushed against her lover, moving her hands from the rock behind them to Tara's strong shoulders, digging her now-chipped nails into Tara's skin. The baby vamp hissed bearing her fangs as she increased the tempo ever so slightly, fingers slick with wetness she'd created. Throwing her head back, Pam could not stop the cry of ecstasy filling the cavernous space surrounding them as climax drew near.

Tara sensed her maker's impending orgasm and gave a feral grin as she moved to pull away from Pam. Faster than even Tara thought Pam was capable of, the older vampire had stopped her cries and gripped Tara's wrist firmly.  
"Don't even fucking think about it. As your," Pam was stopped mid-sentence by Tara's fingers sliding deeply within her, filling her completely. Orgasm struck the blonde hard and fast, her entire body spasming as she collapsed against Tara, wrapping her arms about the woman and holding on tightly, to the point that had Tara required breath, she'd have been hard pressed managing to do so.

Feeling Pam pulse around her fingers drew a contented, cat-who-got-the-cream sigh from Tara as she brought her free hand to stroke back the lightly curled locks that had fallen across her maker's features. Tenderly, she pressed her lips to Pam's, surprised at the energetic response she received. Pam seemed to have recovered quickly as she unfurled from Tara's lap, stretching gracefully. Tara watched the magnificent woman rise above her and accepted the hand offered to her.

Drawing Tara into her arms, Pam cupped the woman's face tenderly between her hands and held Tara's gaze for a moment, studying the features before her. Sweetly, she lent forward and kissed Tara softly, letting the passion merely simmer between them. This was the only way Pam could express her gratitude to the younger woman, words would fail her even if she had the slightest idea of what to say.

Instead she lingered with the kiss, running a line of kisses along Tara's jawline, returning to her lips before moving along the other side. With each kiss, that familiar heat between them increased until Tara was practically melting into the older vampire's arms. At a pace that was agony in how slow it seemed, Tara whimpered as Pam's hand idled down her naked body, the other hand pressing into Tara's lower back, holding her in place.

"Sweet Jesus." Tara muttered once again as Pam slid a single finger through her curls and into the wetness, barely grazing along Tara's throbbing centre. Pam pulled back and with a burst of movement, pressed Tara against the cold rock wall behind her. The back of Tara's head struck the hard surface and she cursed loudly. The pain barely registered as in the split second it took for the small wound to heal, Pam had dropped to one knee and slung Tara's leg over her shoulder. Forced to use her hands to support herself, Tara was helpless and exposed.

Yet the moment she felt Pam's lips brush, nothing else mattered. Tara's thighs trembled as Pam laced her tongue across skin. Pam revelled in the sweetness on her tongue as she inched across the flesh, moving inwards. Glancing upwards, Pam's gaze met with Tara's. Never, not even the time she once glamoured a woman into being Tara's blood donor, had she seen such desire. Tara's expression was filled with it just as it had been as she'd fed off the racist, peckerwood food whore, that look of desire that had come with the pure unadulterated joy of feeding.

Pam could barely control her responses to that look then, now she did not stand a chance. Feverishly, she licked her lips before, eyes still locked with Tara's, she moved her tongue inwards once again, sliding past the curls and delving deeply into Tara. The progeny cried out, arching herself forward as if trying to press herself even closer to Pam's tongue. Pam's tongue more than danced across Tara, enhanced speed driving Tara to the very edge. As she teetered on that edge, Pam pulled away.

With a deep grunt, Tara let herself fall against the rock, sharp slivers stabbing into her skin. Grimacing, she ignored the pain as she ran her hands through Pam's blonde locks, trying to draw the woman's lips back to where she so desperately wanted them. Pam used her free hand to slap Tara's own away. When Tara would not obey, Pam was suddenly standing in front of her, two fingers entering the vampire causing her to cry out.

"Let me lead, this time." The request, scarcely above a whisper, surprised Tara and she met Pam's questioning gaze, who ironing for a moment if perhaps Pam had misspoken. There was no way, of course, she had misheard the woman. Tara could hardly believe that this woman, with her extreme hard outer shell and many layers covering even the slightest trace of humanity within her, was simply asking her, not informing her, not commanding her.

If there was one thing Tara had often thought to herself over the months gone by, it was that never would she shed a blood-red tear. No human, no vampire nor anything in between would have that power over her, not with the control of her emotions she had worked hard to cultivate since she'd been turned. And while there had been more than a few times in which her overconfidence had reared its head, she had mostly controlled herself. In that moment, however, seeing the look in Pam's eyes, she felt her own begin to sting.

Similarly, had Pam seen this weakness in Tara under any other circumstance, she'd have rolled he eyes and muttered something about fucking baby vamps. Now, however, she pressed her lips softly to the gorgeous cocoa mouth for only a moment before kneeling once more, drinking Tara's wetness with the same delight she would a human's blood.

Writhing under the steady flick of Pam's tongue, Tara gripped the wall behind her with one hand, keeping the other lightly cupped at the back of Pam's head. The older vampire had not touched another woman in this way for longer than she cared to recall and she would not allow those thoughts to cloud across her mind now as she pleasured Tara.

"Please, please don't stop." Tara stammered, visibly shaking as Pam continued her assault, ravishing the younger woman into a deeper frenzy with each stroke. Pam toyed with her a while longer, keeping her skirting on that edge until Tara was almost certain she would collapse. Just as she began to feel she couldn't stand a moment longer, Pam reached one hand up to link their fingers together and bring Tara's gaze downwards.

"As...I...command...you...come...in my mouth." Half of Pam's words were lost as she stroked Tara with her tongue yet the young vampire knew she would do exactly as told, couldn't have stopped it even if she'd wanted to. On this occasion, she did not want to and obeyed her maker as she screamed her pleasure through the mineshaft. Pam used a large portion of her strength just to help keep Tara upright, the rest she used to restrain herself from sinking her fangs into Tara's thigh, an act she would ordinarily do with the humans she'd used for more than a quick meal. They'd serviced her needs before sanitising her appetite. Tara, however, did far more than that; she seemed to sooth Pam's entire being, all the wants, needs and desires Pam didn't even fully recognise that she held onto.

It took long moments ticking past before Tara's body slowly uncoiled itself from around Pam's, the two vampires falling onto the remains of their clothing. It was better than the cold ground after all and Tara was thankful for the thin layer of protection been herself and and sharp, jabbing rocks beneath them. She was more grateful, however, for the embrace Pam drew her into. A small, distant part of Tara had had a moment of panic, fearing Pam would cast her aside as so many others had done in the past, using her and disposing of her. That panic faded fast as she relaxed into the open arms of her maker.

Their peace lasted a minute, maybe two before Pam was suddenly alert and on her feet.  
"Get behind me." Pam commanded, hoisting Tara onto her feet and unceremoniously shoving her. Tara frowned; she'd heard the noise too. Standing behind the blonde vampire, she would have been holding her breath had she still been breathing. When a sudden bobbing light appear in the distance, Pam bore her fangs. The light drew closer until they could both suddenly see a uniformed man approaching. Long before he had a chance to see either of the two vampires, Pam had flown across the small space, tucking herself into a corner, effectively hiding herself from him.

Tara remained where she stood, no longer filled with the fleeting dread that whoever it was would be some kind of Authority member, a trained human to stalk them during the daytime. Instead she saw he wore a white shirt, sweat-stained and barely covering his protruding gullet. The man's hand, meaty fingers clasped about the flashlight, trembled more with each step.

"Who... Whose there?" He called after he heard the sound of Tara's rapid movements. Now she stood across from Pam, to the man's left. A quick glance at her maker earned her a nod of approval and she heard her fangs click into place, causing the man to spin in her direction. Swiftly, she pounced.

Given the extreme sports she'd undertaken since arriving in the mineshaft, not to mention the battle to escape the Authority and the last thing she'd drank being a Tru Blood, it hardly surprised her that she had the average security guard at death's door within moments. It took all her restraint to stop, the blood flowing down her cheek as freely as it flowed from the gaping wound on the man's thick neck. Looking to Pam, she conveyed invitation with that one glance. Pam was beside her once more, her own fangs easily sinking into to man. They drank, taking him back to the precipice only to throw him over without hesitation.

"Well. Now what?" Tara asked, looking down at the dead body between them. Pam stepped over the corpse and gracefully pluck a strand of hair stuck to her chin, caked now in blood.  
"Go the fuck to sleep. That's what."  
"I'm not particularly tired."  
"Too bad."  
"No," Tara reached for Pam once more, holding the woman's arm firmly. With her back to Tara, Pam managed to keep the bemused smug smirk hidden as she ran her tongue over her lips. "I'm not even near finished with you." Tara let her fingers slid down the middle of Pam's spine, down further before she took a step closer. "No where near it."


End file.
